Nonfiction
by Green Giant Uranus
Summary: You may have been on this site for years. You have read countless stories and you may have even written some of your own. But have you ever wondered who was behind the story. That author that you just reviewed or put on your favorites? Yeah, they have a life too. And you won't believe the crazy stuff that goes on there. But that, Dear Reader, is what I am here for.
1. Prologue

Oh! Hello there! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting any company, but don't worry about it. You're always welcome here, Dear Reader. Would you like something to drink? Yes, of course we have tea! So, how have you been doing? That's good! Oh, I've been doing just fine. And how is your- Would you like one lump or two? Alright, and how is your family, Dear? Oh, that's great. You know, I saw your father the other day at the store! Yes, he told me the most delightful joke. Now, how did it go again...? Oh, yes! So, a man walks into a b- What?

The title? What about it? Well, of course I know we're on fan-fiction! Where else would we be? There would be no way for us to communicate otherwise! Why, if it weren't for fan-fiction, we would never have even met! We would forever be stuck at our own corners of the world, our paths never fated to cross. What would become of us? Would we be different from the lack of-

_Oh._ I see your point. Fan-_fiction_. So, why is this story called Nonfiction? It suppose doesn't make much sense, does it?

Allow me to clarify: This is, in fact, a true story. I know, I know. It _is_ rather strange of me to write a nonfiction story here, of all places. But do you not do the exact same as me? As modern writers, do we not string together our own stories with new, fresh characters and tell them to others? Do we not expose our experiences to the world? Even the most far fetched tales are sprinkled with knowledge that we have picked up over the years.

Sometimes, we do this in hopes that we will reach out to someone else. Maybe this person will come to see things from my point of view and change their ways. Sometimes, we do it so that we can find someone else like ourselves. Perhaps we can make a new friend, someone who has gone through the same thing and understands. Sometimes we do it simply because we want to cause others to feel.

After all, words are powerful devices. Other than the original use of communication, they are used to make us feel something. Words stitched together with humor and laughter are made to make us joyful, so that we can spread that joy to someone else's life. Words lined up in a serious tone hold the purpose to touch our soul and make us realized something that we were blind to. Words that carry the heaviest of burdens make us feel their pain in our hearts, making us weep in morose for their losses. Yes, indeed words are powerful devices.

As for my purpose, I think it is a little bit of all of them. So bear with me, Dear Readers and Fellow Writers, as I tell one of the many not-so-fictional tales on fan-fiction.

Oh, and trust me. Every single bit of this is 100% true.


	2. Chapter 1

I stuffed my new iPhone 5 into the side pocket on the inside of my purse. Nervously, I ran my fingers through my straightened brown hair. It was early January, the first day back from Christmas break, to be exact. The weather was sunny, albeit cold. Pulling my Letterman jacket closer around me, I noticed my puffs of steamy breath. I deliberately made my breaths longer and deeper so that I could watching them fade away in the chilly morning air and, just for a moment, wondered what it would be like to be a dragon. With one last foggy cloud, I pushed through one of the double glass doors.

Immediately, I saw the usual gathering of teachers, standing in the first hallway intersection. As I passed them and their morning chatter, I swung a left, heading toward my locker. Ah, good old 203. I quickly opened it and carelessly transported my books from my bag into the metal cubby hole. I checked to make sure my locker decorations were still on the inside of my locker door. My grandmother's obituary was still held in place by the small heart magnet and beneath that was a sign that read: **Beware of the Green Giant" **I had made it myself with markers and stencils.

Closing 203, I walked down farther to locker 215. Nobody used it. It was empty if you didn't count the small pile of failed math papers that had been abandoned by an agitated eighth grader. I stuffed my jacket and now empty book bag inside. The school didn't offer the high school or junior high with coat hooks, and I didn't want to carry it around all day. Plus, my locker already held all on my text books. Besides, I doubted that anybody even noticed the difference.

"May!" I heard a familiar voice whisper-yell my name from down the hall. I turned to my right, spotting my best friend, Brendan, speed walking toward me. He wore the usual T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I looked at his left arm, noticing the scar that had been there since Pre-K. Once he reached me, he gave me a short-lived hug and began asking me about my break while he grabbed his books. I rolled my eyes. We had kept in touch over the break. There was really no need to ask me what had happened , but I tried my best to fill in any information that I might have forgotten to mention before.

"Ugh, I am so not ready for homework again," Brendan grumbled as we walked down to the lobby. He had a rather high-pitched voice for a guy, but he was a late bloomer and hadn't hit puberty yet.

"I know what you mean," I agreed. I cringed at the thought of resuming long assignments and studies. On the other hand, I was happy to see all of my friends again. Plus, I got to start Driver's Ed this semester! The only down side was that I was still only fourteen, and I couldn't drive until I was fifteen.

Honestly, I thought that I was a satisfactory driver and, with a little practice, could easily master it by the time I turned fifteen. But, alas! I was bound by the law, forced to be one of the last people in the ninth grade to learn to drive!

Now, I know what you are thinking. This school has Driver's Ed in the middle of the year? Why, yes, it does. Although some schools offer it during the summertime or neglect to offer it at all, my school was a small town school. You would take it for one semester, spending the first month learning about the rules of the road and the rest of the time actually driving. Our Driving teacher, Mr. Eagan, would make a schedule and take two people out to drive each day. But like I said, I wouldn't be driving until nearly the end of the year.

"Are you excited for Driver's Ed?" I asked Brendan. Brendan had actually turned fifteen last semester, but he had switched to the second semester class, just because there were so many people who wanted to take it first semester.

"Yeah! But I am kinda nervous about it too, you know?" He replied.

Just then, the bell rang. Students got up, leaving the lobby and walking back toward their lockers and morning classes.

"See ya!" I said as I left Brendan for my first day of Hoenn History.

"Bye! Love you!" He called. I threw back a hasty "Love you too!" and walked into the first class of my new semester.

* * *

**So, this is the first official chapter to my first FF story, ****_Nonfiction. _****I am so sorry that I had to cut it off there! I am running out of time to write and I really needed to get this done! Also sorry that this chapter was so uneventful! It introduced a couple of main characters and revealed a teeny tiny bit of their personality. Like I said, really boring and uneventful, but don't worry! Next chapter will be much better! I promise! **

**Important Note: I am-to say the least-a huge Contestshipper! For this reason, I am probably going to change this to a May-Drew fic. So if you are looking for my story in the May category someday, and can't find it, there is no need to worry (as Dawn would say)!**

**Also, I would like to give a big fat thank you to Mr.001 for being my first reviewer and follower and one to mazinkaiser for being my first favoriter! So thanks so much for that, guys!**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes, and please point them out to me if you like! Constructive criticism is welcome! Or if you just want to tell me that I am doing well, that is welcome as well! Either way, just leave a review! Until next time! - GGU**


	3. Chapter 2

"You guys are a lot quieter compared to the other class," said Mr. Rogers, our Hoenn History teacher.

"We're just tired because we just got back from the break. We'll be crazy in a few days," said Leaf. Leaf was a girl who had been in my class since we started in Pre-K. She was one of my main competitors in academics. Last year, I managed to beat her as the valedictorian of eighth grade graduation. However, she also played sports and was much more popular. Did I mention that I am a complete failure when it comes to sports?

Anyways, it wasn't being quiet just because I was tired. To tell the truth, I didn't know Coach Rogers that well. Did I mention that he is also one of the gym coaches? Anyways, this was my first time to have him as a teacher. Since seventh grade, we had only had one history teacher, and that was Mr. Graybill.

Mr. Graybill was one of my favorite teachers, so you can understand my shock when I learned that we would only have him for half of the year. Our class was split up randomly, although it seemed that our half had more of the "model student" types. I was one of them.

There were seven students on our side, eleven on the other. We had more at the beginning of the year, but we had lost three of them since then, leaving our full class with only eighteen people. It might be hard for some of you to imagine a class that small, but it was our reality. We even prefered it that way.

The bell rang for second hour. English 1. Now _there _was a class I was familiar with. Plus, this one contained all the freshman.

Down the hall, locker 203, switch out my books-

"Hey, Sexy," Brendan greeted again. Did I mention that he could be a huge pervert sometimes?

"Hey, Tubbs," I said back, ignoring the nickname usually reserved for boyfriends or girlfriends. Speaking of nicknames, Tubby was Brendan's. To be honest, I don't even remember why we started calling him that, but the name had stuck since eighth grade, and almost everybody called him that.

There was only one problem: Ms. Beaty. She was our English teacher. And she had creative punishments. Like, if you left your book in class one day, you had to sing to it the next. Why? Because that book was your "baby" and you left it cold and alone in the classroom all night, instead of safe and sound in your locker. And you had to sing in front of the _whole_ class. You could pick any song, as long as it was school-appropriate. Most people picked nursery songs like _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ or _Row, Row, Row Your Boat._

Another creative punishment is that you have to write an apology letter if you say "shut up." And when I say apology letter, I mean one full side of a piece of notebook paper: no repeating one word all down the page, no skipping lines, and no writing in abnormally big letters. Plus you had to read them in front of the class, as well. Sometimes, she made you write a letter if you just said something rude to another classmate. This, My Dear Reader, is where our problem lies.

Ms. Beaty says that calling Brendan "Tubby," was offensive. If we called him Tubby, one apology letter was due the next day. And, well, Brendan calls _himself _Tubby half the time. So far, he has written three letters to himself.

Anyways, it's a name that has many variations, such as: Tubbs, Tubster, and so forth.

Finally arriving in Ms. Beaty's classroom, I spit out my gum. That was another rule. No gum. If she caught you chewing it, you had to come in for "gum duty" and scrape gum off of the bottom of the desks. If there wasn't any gum to scrape, she found something else to keep you busy.

Wait a minute. New semester. That ment a new seating chart in English class, as well as Science! Yes! I sat down at my usual seat and waited for class to start so that I could find out who I would be sitting by this time.

* * *

Let's see, fifth hour is Physical Science with Ms. Hough. It rhymes with tough, and I was sure that was no coincidence. Science was my lowest class with an average of 92. It was still an A, but a low one, at that.

This is another class in which we would have a new seating chart.

"Alright, Logan, would you please take your row to the back of the room," Ms. Hough said it more as an order than a request. Logan got up and lead his row to the back and Ms. Hough proceeded to fill in the now empty row.

She asked my row to head to the back. I had just leaned against the wall, when I heard somebody whisper my name beside me. I glanced to my left to see the one and only _Gary Oak_.

Now, let me explain Mr. Gary Oak to you. He had once joined our class in fifth grade, only to transfer a few weeks later. He came back just last year, in eighth grade. Last year he had tortured me by hitting me in the head, pulling my hair, making fun of me, and even snapping my bra from time to time. It sucked. But something must have changed between last year and this year, because now he hit on me, just like every other girl in the class. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disgusted.

And there he was, standing right next to me with a smirk that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I looked back, a bit worried as to what he was planning on saying or doing.

"Lookin' good today, Baby," he said. Phew. It was just the usual.

"Thanks," I said dully, with a small eye roll. I tried to redirect my attention back to Ms. Hough and listen for my name, but apparently, Gary wasn't finished with me yet. He leaned over a bit and gave me a tiny shove with his shoulder. So what did I do? I gave him a little shove back, of course. This continued back and forth, every shove getting stronger. Meanwhile, Ms. Hough had filled in the second row which I had previously occupied and the third row was making their way towards us.

Suddenly, Gary took a step or two back and rammed into me. Surely, I would have fallen if I hadn't crashed into the person on my right. It was a girl named Dawn. We were fairly good friends. Dawn stumbled a bit hitting the person next to her as well. Once she regained her balance, Dawn gave me an incredulous look.

"May! Are you alright?! What was that for?!" She exclaimed in a whisper so that she wouldn't alert the teacher.

Wait a minute! The teacher! I looked up only to see Ms. Hough still ringing off names and filling in rows.

Impossible. There was _no way_ that she hadn't seen that. Had she ignored it? No, that couldn't be it. Ms. Hough certainly didn't like horse-play in her classroom. So, she hadn't seen or heard the commotion. Was the woman blind?! Not that I was complaining. If she _had _seen us, we would be halfway to the principal's office by now.

"I am so sorry! I was all Gary's fault! He pushed me!" I began apologizing profusely. Suddenly, I remembered that this _was _Gary's fault. Why wasn't I griping at him now?!

Turning around, I saw his wide smirk still in place. I was about to punch him in the arm, when Ms. Hough called his name. He left and sat down in the second-to-last seat in the third row. He could be such a butthole. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide a smile. Ok, so I secretly liked the attention. _Sometimes. _Oh well. I would get him back later.

Just then, the teacher called my name. _Oh, no. _Guess where I would be sitting for the next nine weeks?

_Right behind Gary Oak. _

I tipped my head back, as if asking the heavens why they tortured me so, as I made the walk of shame. People around the class that had seen our little show moments ago, or even just knew the history between us began to laugh. Ms. Hough looked up when she heard the giggling. She seemed confused as to what they were laughing at.

"Is something wrong here?" she asked. Nobody replied unless you count more laughter. Ms. Hough shrugged and resumed her seating chart business.

Once that was done, she started class right away. As she wrote down some notes, Gary turned around in his seat. He winked at me and blew me a kiss. I sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ semester.

* * *

**So, there you have it folks! I honestly like this chapter so much more than my previous one! It is much longer and I especially like the part about Gary! :D **

**Like I said before, this story is 100% true! Gary's character is based off of an actual boy in my class, and the whole shoving thing and sitting behind him for _nine_ weeks really happened. Also, any names you see in there that aren't characters from the show, are just made up names, like Logan or Ms. Hough. However, their personalities are based off of my actual teachers and classmates. **

**So, remember when I said that I would be changing this to a May and Drew fic? Don't worry! That is still going to happen! However, I have decided to do this after my fifth chapter. Well, technically, it will be my fourth chapter because of the prologue but anyways, when I post the chapter that I have named "Chapter 4" I will be making the switch. **

**In other news, a big fat thank you to my new reviewers and followers Shin H. Vega and jayfeather12345! So thanks a lot guys! I means so much! You have no idea how much encouragement this is! :)**

**Also, this is really embarrassing, but in all of my excitement, I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on my last two chapters! Stupid me! So, just to be safe: I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters! **

**Well, I think that's it for now! Remember to review and follow and favorite! Until next time! - GGU**


	4. Chapter 3

"So, how was school?" my dad asked as I climbed into his pick-up.

"Good," I said back. "Not much happened. I don't have too much homework, but I have a feeling that we will have a _ton_ tomorrow."

"Hm. Did anything else exciting happen?"

"Um, I don't think so," I said. Honestly, it had been a long day and I was just ready to get home.

I looked over at my dad. Norman Maple was, more or less, an intimidating man. Standing at 6'3", he had, no doubt, claimed the rare tall gene in the family. He didn't always have the healthiest diet considering he didn't particularly enjoy cooking, but he made up for it by working out several times a week. No, not the running kind of workouts, but rather, the body building, workouts where you lift weights. Although it was true that he could be rather intimidating, he didn't seem to be too worried about me dating right now. Truthfully, I couldn't blame him. It wasn't like I had boys tripping over themselves to ask me on a date. At times he had nothing to say, and others he seemed to have a lecture prepared.

He was close to his family, being the youngest of five siblings. He had what some people would call a strange sense of humor, but then again so did my whole family. He was strong in his political beliefs and, more importantly, his faith in Christ. He was honestly someone that I looked up to - _most of the time. _After the divorce, both of my parents had been known to play dirty when it came to "getting back at each other". I often found myself resenting my mother for her tricks but had to quickly remind myself that she wasn't alone in this. The only difference was that my she wasn't nearly as subtle as my father when it came to these things.

We pulled off Highway 381 and on an old back road that would lead into to the next town. We _could _have taken the highway into town, but the back road ended closer to my neighborhood.

Finally, we pulled up to my mom's house.

"Ok, I will see you later, Dad. And don't forget about piano tonight," I reminded him just before a gave him a kiss on the cheek and gathered my stuff. We exchanged one more round of 'goodbyes' and I started my way up to the house. Dad wasn't allowed to pull into the driveway, so he always stopped and parked in the street. Mom said she didn't want "that man" on her property. I reached the garage door and punched in the code, slipping underneath the door before it was all the way up.

"Hey there," I greeted my mother. She was seated at the computer, playing on Pogo, most likely for her next badge.

"Hi," she said absent-mindedly. Caroline Maple didn't seem that tough from the first glance, but she was one of the strongest and hard-headed people I knew. I admired that, yet feared it a bit as well, considering she controlled a rather large chunk of my life. To be honest, my mother could be angered easily and that scared me. Anything could set her off, especially when the subject was my father or sister. Those were both touchy topics which I normally tried to avoid at all costs. She had never been abusive, although fights with her were heated and intense. She used her words as weapons, flinging them at me like grenades that detonated upon impact.

Don't get me wrong though. I love my mother and she loves me. It isn't like we fight constantly. When we are on good terms, we have a blast. My mother's side of the family had an unusual sense of humor as well, albeit different from my father's side. Of course, being a mother always came before being a friend, but that didn't stop me from considering her one of my closest companions.

I scurried off to my room, immediately shutting the door and pulling out my homework as I plopped down on the bed. Let's see... Easy math worksheet, history worksheet that is already halfway done, and... That's it. I could handle that! But, like I said earlier, there will be plenty more homework in a couple of days.

I finished the worksheets easily. It was only 4:30 and piano wasn't until 7:30. I could watch TV for a few hours, as long as a run through my piano pieces at 6:30.

* * *

I grabbed my books and slipped on my shoes.

"He's here," I informed my mom. "Be back soon."

"OK," she said back in a somewhat agitated voice due to the fact that _he_ was here. "I might be in bed when you get home, so don't forget to take out the garbage." Oh, that's right! Tomorrow is trash day.

I exited using the garage again, walked down the driveway, and hopped in the pick-up. Dad and I greeted each other once again and we rode the back roads to my lessons.

Mrs. Grube was kind and patient as usual, considering I had hardly practiced over the break. But really, how could I? I had two separate Christmases to attend! Family on both sides had come to celebrate and I had too much fun catching up and playing games and eating food to worry about piano. But like I said, Mrs. Grube was very understanding. Besides, I'm sure I wasn't the only one!

* * *

Marimba. _Marimba music at six in the morning._

"Ugh..." I groaned, reaching down to shut off the alarm on my new iPhone.

* * *

I walked into the school lobby, cutely dressed and clean hair straightened and in place. It was a drastic change compared to the state I had been in two hours ago. All of the seats at the small tables were taken by sophomores and a few freshman.

You see, the lobby is actually the lobby and concession stand for our school's gymnasium. We hung out there in the mornings before class and when we were finished in the cafeteria during lunch period. Frankly, it was impossible for the lobby tables to hold all of the high school so most people had to sit on the floor in the small hallways that lead to the gym. But it's not like we minded. We were young. We would survive. Although all of the seats at the table were taken, I smiled when I saw a head of green hair placed in one the small entryways. I walked over and plopped down beside him.

"Did I say that you could sit here?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Did I ask for your permission?" I countered with a smile.

"Well, I'm just saying that the floor might not appreciate you sitting on it," the green-haired boy elaborated.

"Oh, like the floor enjoys you sitting here?" I was curious to hear his explanation for this one.

"Of course it does! I have a nice *ss," I laughed. That was Drew Hayden for you. I had known Drew forever. Er, well, since I was about one or two years old. His grandmother used to babysit both of us. When we began Pre-K, we instantly gravitated towards each other and quickly recognized each other. There were always third wheels and other members of our party, but at the end of the day, it was always Drew and I. Teachers would try to get us to socialize with other boys and girls, but we were inseparable.

In second grade, a new game on the playground developed. Kickball. But it's not the kind of kickball you are thinking of. This kind consisted of one team lined up on one side and the other team lined up on the other side. Basically, they kicked balls at each other, the challenge being how high and far they could kick it. Otherwise, there was no object to the game, much less an actual winner.

I had thought that the game was stupid and didn't care to waste my precious recess time on it, but for some reason, Drew _loved_ it. I had tried to make him see how dumb it was, but he refused. There were many recesses during that time when I kept to myself at the swing set, reluctant to play with anyone else but him. It broke my heart, because that was when I realized that Drew didn't _need_ me to survive. If I was ever gone, he would still have someone to play with and talk to, but when he was gone, who would I have? No one. Fortunately, the kickball phase passed, but I the truth of the matter still resided in the back of my mind, despite the joy I found from having my best friend back.

I was terrified of third grade, because that was when they started splitting up athletics between boys and girls. I wasn't friends with any of the other girls in my class. I wasn't like them, and I knew that. And not only were there no boys, but we were mixed in with the _fourth_ _grade girls. _They were even worst then the girls in my class. Intimidating and pretty, none of them ever really bothered me or bullied me. They were just people that I didn't feel comfortable with.

Despite our differences, I longed to be one of them. I started thinking that they were the answers to my fears. If Drew was ever gone, they would be my backup plan. They could be my friends in a time of need. Of course, that never happened until much, much later. We are friends now, although still not as closely as Drew or Brendan.

In fourth grade, the same girls confronted me, asking if I had a crush on Drew. Naturally, this left me dumbfounded and nearly rendered me speechless. First, because these girls had chosen to speak to me and second, because I had never even considered the thought of having a relationship, much less one with _Drew. _I told them the truth. I didn't know whether I liked him or not. I had never thought it was important enough to give it much thought. But the more I did think about it, the more I started to believe that I did like him. That lasted up until the summer after sixth grade.

My cousin had invited me to go with her youth group to a church camp in Colorado. It was then that I met a boy named- _Briiiiing!_ The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I stood up and walked to class with Drew. He was in my half of the class during first hour. I sat down beside him and waited for Mr. Rogers to start the lesson.

* * *

**Hey! So I know I am a terrible author and you probably don't want to hear my excuses for not updating sooner but here it goes! The first week I was supposed to update, I was finishing up school. The second week, I was in Arkansas for a family reunion. The next two weeks, I had no internet access and after that, I was just being lazy. Sorry! **

**So what did you think about this chapter? I thought it was decent. I felt like it rambled on at some places, but it revealed a lot of information about May's family and friends and about her past. It sorta has a cliff hanger too! Writing cliff hangers? Wow, now I really am a fan-fiction writer! Haha! **

**Also, I would like to bring to your attention that I currently have a poll on my profile asking what story I should write next. The summaries and what not are all on my profile, so please, go and vote! **

**And don't forget that when I post next chapter, I will be changing the settings and this will officially be a May-Drew fic. **

**Anyways, I think that is about it! Don't forget to review! Remember that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to write the next chapter! :D Until next time! - GGU**


	5. Chapter 4

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_'Stupid clock...' _I thought accusingly. _'Not only are you irritatingly __**loud**__, but you dare to mock me with an increasingly slow pace...'_

I happened to be in English at the moment. It was Friday, which meant we had to work out of our vocabulary books. They were always easy enough assignments, but they just took so _long_. Surely, not one human being could endure finding the context, pronunciation, and _full _definition of _twenty_ words without loosing sanity. Granted, that they didn't take any breaks in between. Plus, after that, there were even more multiple choice questions in the work book.

Since we had been doing this since the second week of school, we were given the whole hour to complete it. No instructions needed. However, the assignment was long enough that there was no way you could you could finish it by then. I was usually tired of the work by the time class was halfway over.

I sighed. Another glance at the clock. 10:04. Only twenty-one more minutes until freedom. Or at least our next class. Looking back down at my vocab, I debated if I should try to keep working and endure the absolute boredom or find something else that would keep my mind occupied. I started making a mental list in my head. Let's see.

**Pro's and Con's of Continuing Work:**

**Pro: **I will get more done and not have as much homework tonight.

**Con: **It's work.

**Pro: **Well... Not as much homework?

**Con: **It's _extremely _boring. Especially since I know what half of these words mean just from reading books, but I still have to look up and copy the technical definition.

**Pro:** Umm... Oh! I know! More free time at home! Wait, isn't that basically the same thing as 'not as much homework'?

I shook my head. This list was getting a bit jumbled, which was the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do, considering it _was_ a list. Looking back, I could definitely tell that the 'Con's' outweighed the 'Pro's'. I decided to make a second list, just to be safe. Or because it wasted more time. Whichever one you prefer.

**Pro's and Con's of Neglecting Work:**

**Pro: **No more work for the moment being.

**Con: **I have nothing else to do for the next twenty minutes other than make two pathetic lists, which was almost done, meaning I would have to find something else.

**Pro: **No more work.

**Con: **I would have to be discreet about daydreaming or whatever I planned to do, so I wouldn't alert Ms. Beaty.

**Pro: **No. More. Work. Enough said.

It was finally clear to me that the 'Pro's' were the champions of this list. I directed my eyes back to my paper so I at least _looked_ like I was doing something. Back to the clock. 10:07. Well, that killed a good three minutes...

My eyes and mind began to wonder, although not necessarily in the same direction. I looked at the person in front of me. Even though Science had been a real bummer, I had been much happier with our new seating arrangement in English. I was surrounded by people that I got along with just fine. Plus, Drew sat directly in front of me.

I smile lightly as I looked at the dark T-shirt with cat hair _all over _it. Drew's little sister, Kelsey, loved cats. She insisted that her parents leave food out for the strays around town. Eventually, she became attached to certain strays and somehow convinced her parents that they should keep them. This resulted in four inside cats and many more that regularly arrived at the porch for dinner. It also resulted in all of Drew's dark clothes being turned into cat-hair-sweaters.

I tried picking off some of the hairs. It's rather a pet peeve of mine (no pun intended). Eventually, I gave up, realizing that it was hopeless to get all of the hairs without a lint roller. Instead, I used my finger to draw little pictures and write little words on Drew's back. He shivered under my touch and gave me a look over his shoulder that said "Knock it off!"

I rolled my eyes, still smiling, none the less. That was just how our friendship went. He teased me some, I pushed him back a little. The small interaction reminded me of my stream of thoughts from the other day, when I had met Drew in the lobby.

* * *

_Suddenly, I was in a train station. It was deserted, yet it still looked like everything was brand new. There were even several different trains lined up along different tracks. Black clouds billowed out of their smoke stacks. Their metal bodies gleamed in the sunlight. _

_"All aboard!" called a deep voice that echoed through the empty station. It was undoubtably male. Then, the hiss of pressurized air was heard as the doors to one of the trains was opened. The rest of the trains remained closed to the public, or rather, just me. _

_I approached the train that was preparing to leave. The engine was a dark maroon that had golden lettering on the side. It read: **Peyton Jones**._

_I climbed inside, considering that there was nothing better to do. The doors shut and the train took off. I looked around the car. The red leather seats were completely empty, but they looked rather inviting. I sat down in one and closed my eyes, hoping to get a good nap in. _

_"Well, I know that!"_

_Huh? What was that? I opened my eyes. Was there really somebody else on the train? I looked around the car again. Still no one. _

_"Oh, ok." _

_There it was again! But the voice had come from... Outside the train? I looked out the window. Instead of seeing beautiful scenery flying past me, I saw a replay of one of my memories. My cousin, Sapphire, was standing in front of me with a devilish grin on her face. The seventh grade me was giggling and looking rather giddy at the moment. A very startled and embarrassed Peyton Jones was standing to my cousin's left. We were standing in the parking lot of the church where we had all attended youth group at one time. _

_A car pulled up. "Oh, there's my ride! I have to go!" Peyton said hastily and practically sprinted to the car. Then, the memory began to replay. It started with all of us walking up to the parking lot. Peyton leaned over and whispered something in Sapphire's ear. It was probably something along the lines of "I like her." _

_"Well, I know that!" Sapphire yelled at him, not bothering to play his whispering game. The younger May turned and raised an eyebrow at the both of them. Once again, Peyton began giving Sapphire a secret message. The past May seemed slightly annoyed by this. If only she knew what was coming next. Peyton backed away a bit and finally said something that was audible to May._

_"...But wait until later." Sapphire suddenly grew one of the biggest smirks that May had ever seen. _

_"Oh, ok," and without a moment's hesitation, she turned to the seventh grade May and very clearly and loudly said, "Will you go out with him?" _

_Younger me started laughing. Not because it was funny (well, considering the look on Peyton's face, it was pretty funny), but because she was so happy. Peyton, on the other hand, looked mortified. Just then the same car from before_ pulled_ up. He made his hurried get away and the memory stopped._

* * *

That had been the night that Peyton Jones had (sorta) asked me out, but he had run off before he could hear my answer. He had been my first (and so far, only) boyfriend. Like I said before, it wasn't like I had guys flinging themselves at me. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't ugly. At least, I didn't think so. I was just different looking than the other girls. Which, apparently, made me less desirable to the male population of the school. Oh, well. Whatever!

It started when Sapphire asked if I wanted to go to church camp with her youth group. I accepted, having nothing better to do with my summer time. That is when we met and started to like each other.

Later, that October, he asked me out. Considering neither of us were even old enough to drive and I could only go to youth group on my dad's weekends, we spent time together once every two weeks. At youth. True, it wasn't the most romantic setting, but we took what we could get.

He blindsided me in January with a sudden break-up, because he "didn't get to see me enough." I wasn't devastated, but I wasn't necessarily happy either. Later, I became angry. I learned that the real reason he had dumped me was because he had wanted to go out with another girl from my class. Her name was Green. She had been best friends with Leaf since, well, forever.

Looking back now, I can hardly say it was an actual relationship. Plus, the whole fight about him lying to me was rather petty and ridiculous. Besides, Green had dumped him after three weeks. That had been a bonus.

The shuffling of papers and the thump of books being closed brought me back to my English class. People around me were gathering their things. I stared wide eyed and slightly confused.

"Hey, May! Are you coming or what?" Brendan asked as he picked up his books. Had the bell really rung? I looked at the clock. 10:25. Although, the second hand told me that it would be 10:26 soon.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," I said, still slightly in a daze. He tilts his head to the side, somewhat concerned.

"You ok, May?" My smile returns to my face.

"Yeah, fine," I reassure. Brendan shakes his head, probably thinking that I was a pretty strange girl and then asking himself why he was still surprised by it.

* * *

**Hello, Dear Readers! Long time no see! Er, write? So, I have been having a blast this summer! I went to Royal Gorge in Colorado and did a whole bunch of stuff! Like zip lining (which was awesome!) and river rafting (also awesome) and went on a segway tour (super awesome!). Then I went home and hung out there for a week. **

**After that, I went back to Colorado for church camp! And yes, it was the same one that I talked about in this chapter! It was amazing! **

**So, in case you didn't get the whole train station thing, that was sorta what it is like to be in May's (or technically, my) mind. It represents May's "trains of thought." Yeah... I don't really know where that all came from, but it just sorta... happened... Heh heh...**

**Also, this is now officially a May-Drew fic! I am hoping to get a little bit more publicity by making this change! **

**So, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to two very special people! First of all, to _Shin H. Vega _for the continuous reviews and unending support! It really means a lot! You rock! And second, to _maycontestdrew_ for the support and the great conversations we have via PM! You rock as well! Thanks so much! Hope you guys like this chapter! I, personally, thought it was sorta a filler, but I hope it was an interesting one! **

**Another announcement! School will be starting in less than three weeks! The summer completely flew by! And school will probably mean that I will fall more into a routine and update more. Hopefully. Let's cross our fingers now! **

**Well, I think that that is about it... Please review! Praise, constructive criticism, flames? It doesn't matter which! Just write it below. Right down there. Do you see it? Directly below these words! Yeah! That's the spot! Thanks for reading! Until next time! - GGU**


End file.
